


Little White Lies

by Queen_of_Garbage



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Heroic au, M/M, Mpreg, Tags Are Hard, Vomiting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Garbage/pseuds/Queen_of_Garbage
Summary: In which an ancient eldritch being becomes pregnant, yet is somehow completely unaware that he can even get pregnant. So what's an affront to god to do when the symptoms start to present themselves?
Relationships: Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am just determined to work on everything BUT Implanted's final chapter. Lol. At least I'm enthusiastic about it. Got some words down for the next three chapters of this series alone.

It was a very nice day out, and White Hat was feeling quite jovial. It wasn't too cold, there weren't too many clouds. The sun shone gently through his window, filling the pale demon's body with a pleasant warmth. And there were robins singing outside his window too, prompting White Hat to chirp back at these feathery friends.

However, there was something that felt... off. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. White Hat didn't even know how to explain it, having never experienced anything like it. It was concerning, perhaps, but he didn't want to spoil his good mood so he shrugged it off and got dressed instead.

Today he had to record a commercial with Dr. Slug, the man who happened to not only be his scientist, but his lover. As per usual, Slug had already woken up and left before White Hat did. He had probably spent the morning preparing the equipment for recording.

White Hat strolled over to Slug's lab, humming a tune he heard a while back, maybe a century ago. He took his time walking, eye gazing at the photos hanging on the wall. Memories. One picture in particular caught his attention. It was taken right after they had run a Christmas special just a few years back. 

Everyone had been dressed up for the season, Clemencia had on this Santa themed dress, Slug had on The Conductor's Hat from The Polar Express, and White Hat himself donned a white Santa hat. Even grumpy old 6.0.6. had on a pair of cute reindeer antlers, even if it was only because Clemencia forced him to. It really was a nice family he had wasn't it. White Hat wouldn't change it for the world.

First thing White Hat did when he arrived was give Slug a peck on the top of his bag. Slug muttered a "love you too" before going back to his coffee. White Hat took a quick look over at his script before the camera started recording.

"Hello heros, welcome! In case this is your first time here, my name's White Hat. Today's device is a net launcher designed to drain a villain of their powers. You can also activate an electric current to temporarily paraly-" Something cut White Hat off. 

That weird feeling in his gut from earlier had not only persisted, but had grown stronger. Before he knew it, a hot, burning liquid spewed forth from his mouth. He had thrown up. All over his suit. And with the camera rolling no less. Well, White Hat finally figured out the name for what he had been feeling at least: nausea. 

"Cut! White Hat, did you seriously think it was a good idea to work while sick? You should have postponed it until you were feeling better. Honestly, you are such an idiot." Dr. Slug, sighed in frustration. "Come on then, let's get you to bed." 

"I'm fine, really. I'm not entirely sure what that was all about, but I'm feeling much better. I'm sure it was nothing. I just need a fresh set of clothes is all." White Hat snapped his fingers and suddenly his clothes were just as unsoiled as they had been before. "See, right as rain." A lie, little and white as it may be, the nausea still very much there. White Hat hated lying to Slug, but he didn't want to worry him. 

Besides, strange as this illness was it wasn't as if he had anything to worry about, he was an immortal eldritch being. Whatever bug he had would surely pass quickly enough on its own and even if it didn't it's not like as if it could kill him. Everything was fine.

"I'm not buying it." Slug, with strength unbefitting such a thin frame, picked White Hat up and tossed him over his shoulder. Which, since White Hat was the taller off the two, was a bit awkward. When they got back to their room, Slug tossed the pristine eldritch onto their bed.

"Mm, forcing me to bed now, are we? Kinky." White Hat wiggled his antenna at his lover.

"Oh shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that first incident, White Hat found himself completely unable to keep down human food. With this 'nausea' growing ever more problematic by the day, it was truly a miracle really that he had been able to avoid Slug's astute gaze. The fact that they had recently released new items to the catalogue did mean that Slug was very busy keeping up with the sudden inflow of orders might have helped some.

Yet as busy as Slug was, White Hat didn't think he would be able to hide his mysterious illness for too much longer. At this point the very smell of food would send him to the nearest restroom. 

Which was where he was now, in the bathroom just down the hall and to the right of the kitchen. To give an idea of how much of a nuisance this nausea was, 6.0.6. had been preparing the usual morning gruel for breakfast. It was oatmeal for crying out loud! Without anything in it it was the blandest thing White Hat could think of, yet the very smell of it sent him running! 

Maybe he should tell Slug. Slug could fix it, Slug was very good at fixing things. No, that would be expecting too much from his scientist. He was only human after all, it wouldn't be fair of White Hat to give Slug more work when he was already so busy. And even if Slug had studied medicine, White Hat wasn't even human, there wasn't anything Slug could do for him. Telling him what's been going on would be pointless and serve only to worry him. So, White Hat would just have to tough it out. 

White Hat flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. It wasn't as if his teeth needed it, but it did help remove the stench of vomit off his breath. White Hat left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Thankfully, despite his recent sickness, White Hat was still able to drink as much tea as he liked. Actually, some teas seemed to reduce his nausea, so White Hat found himself drinking more of those these days.

White Hat carefully entered the kitchen. The bear was done cooking, so it was safe now. White Hat filled up the kettle and put it on the stove. The tea he chose today was ginger, one of the ones that helped with his nausea. He poured the hot water into a cup and waited for the tea to seep a bit before taking a sip. White Hat liked tea, it made him feel nice and warm.

Then Slug came stumbling in, looking haggard, presumably he pulled another all nighter due to his overabundance of work. At one time White Hat might have lectured him, maybe even forced him to bed. But White Hat knew better now, years of living together taught him the futility of forcing Slug to do anything against his will. Ah well, at least he had a good work ethic.

"There any water left in there?" White Hat nodded before resuming to his tea. Slug dumped coffee grounds into their french press, then he took the kettle and poured in the remaining water. "Thanks" 

The smell of coffee made was like a punch in the gut for White Hat, with how quickly and strongly it forced his lingering nausea to resurface. It took everything in him not to puke right then and there. Slug gave him a look that too the untrained eye might have been of annoyance, but that White Hat recognized as concern.

"You're not still sick are you? You're looking a little green there."

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Those papers won't sign themselves you know." White Hat hastily left the kitchen and teleported straight into his office. His stomach revolted against him and he vomited for the second time that morning into the waste bucket besides his desk. White Hat really hoped that this wouldn't last for too long, that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> "I never meant to lie but there are things we do and say to get by  
> Little white lies we tell ourselves like, 'Everything's alright.'"  
> ~Voltaire


End file.
